Let Them Go
by OnceUponAChloe
Summary: They just returned to the Enchanted Forest and both Snow and Regina are missing pieces from their hearts. But can the women come together to comfort each other in this time of loss? Please Rate&Review! This is my first story please be nice! :) ONE SHOT


**Let Them Go**

They just returned to the Enchanted Forest and both Snow and Regina are missing pieces from their hearts. But can the women come together to comfort each other in this time of loss?

This is my first story please be nice! :) ONE SHOT

"We're back" Snow sighed as she observed the land of what once was her home. To her right, Charming stood in his bloodied shirt which he wore as the original curse engulfed them all. On Snows left, Regina stared absent-mindedly at the field that took over the space which had once held a road. The road where Emma and Henry's memories of who they truly were no longer existed. The road upon which Snow and Regina lost their children.

The group disperses into different sections of the field to anticipate their next moves.

Regina wanders over to Aurora and Phillips gazebo and sits- still silent, still staring. Snow, who is now wrapped in her husband warm, loving embrace, has know Regina for a very long time. No matter what history runs between them- she can see past Regina's brave face and tell when something is wrong. Especially after camping together for a week in Neverland. Snow looks up at her husband; Charming sees the emotions running deep through her eyes. He understands her, and what she feels she must do.

Snow approaches Regina. She joins her, sitting in silent, taking in the fresh air with long, slow breaths. Regina doesn't move- she barely blinks. Eventually Snow speaks up "I know".

The other women is still.

"I know how you feel" Snow exclaims while rubbing her arms for warmth and gazing around aimlessly.

Another long pause.

"No you don't." Regina murmurs.

"Hmm?" the princess questions.

"You don't know how I feel. Yes- you lost you're daughter and I'm so very sorry" the Evil Queen spits out with a touch of sarcasm to her voice, "but look around. You still have your 'Prince', your friends, your chance at happiness. Henry was everything to me, he was all I had. What he went through in Neverland opened my eyes to the simple fact that, if I ever lost Henry then..." she slightly trembles and takes a moment to catch her breath, "...well then Id be alone and Id have... nothing."

Snow sat still the whole time Regina was talking, accompanied by a sad smile across her face.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't know. But I just lived my nightmare. I just experienced the fear that no mother ever wants to face- losing your baby. Oh, and it's not easier watching your child leave a second time, even if it is the only way. My happiness is Emma and Henry and Charming and every little thing that comes along with them. When one of them is not there, it's like a puzzle piece is missing. A little piece of me is gone with them."

Both women just sit and watch the others as they gather horses, discuss with Prince Phillip & Princess Aurora, and plan for the mission ahead. Whatever that mission was- neither woman knew.

"How do you do it Snow? How do you deal with the excruciating pain tearing through your heart? How do you live on knowing that they are out there somewhere and we just let them go?" Regina trailed off the last few words, getting quieter and quieter with each breath.

"You do what mothers do best. You put your child first. What you just did for my daughter and your son, my grandson, was so heroic- among other things. You gave them their best chance. When I put Emma in that wardrobe almost 30 years ago, I didn't know what would happen. It was her best chance and I took it. Then 28 years- long years may I add..."

They both shared a small smile

"28 years long years later, Emma found us and saved everyone- granted Henry did have a big part in that"

That's the second time now that Snow go a smallish, sort-of smile from Regina.

"I guess what I'm trying to day is never lose hope. There is not a day that I won't think of my lost family. Not a single moment will go by that I wouldn't give anything to have them both here with us" Snow took some time to take a deep breath and compose herself.

"But just think about the happy, safe, normal lives they are living. They are not alone; they have each other- if no one else. One day we might find our way back to each other. I mean, that's kind of a given trait when you're a Charming" Snow smiles. Her smile could light up any dark situation instantly.

"Every parent has to let their child go at one stage. At least we can find comfort in the fact that they have a good life with one another, thanks to you in part" Snow let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Regina then done something she never thought could have happened. She moved her hand over to Snow's, and held it. No other part of her body moved, she just stayed focused on the grass spot which she found herself staring at, and then she whispered: "Thank you".

Snow was in a little bit of shock at first, but that smile once again took control of her face. "Oh and Regina, our relationship Isn't exactly perfect but, I'm still willing to call you family. You are my step-mother after all".

Regina finally lifted her head to look at Snow. What she had said was true. There was and most probably still is a lot of hate between The Evil Queen and Snow White. But after what each women- each mother just went through, something changed. Opened a new path towards friendship, possibly.

The usually stern-faced woman cleared her eyes and cheeks of tears which she hadn't noticed were falling.

"If you ever mention this to any one of your little dwarf friends- I will kill you" she said with a serious yet slightly sarcastic tone.

"There's the Regina we all know and well... tolerate". A giggle escaped the lips of both women. "Well, I better get back to my husband before he comes looking incase I've been cursed, again"

"Yeah, you'd better" Regina sighed.

"Just remember, the best thing for Emma and Henry- for our children, was for us to let them go".

Snow strolled back towards her husband, towards his love and strength which she needed so much right now, just as much as Regina needed a friend- and Snow was that friend. Meanwhile, Regina, still sitting, thought about the conversation she just shared with her 'enemy'. But what she thought about most at that time was her son, and how much she loved him.


End file.
